


A Cup of Procrastination

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Twin Logic [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homework, Siblings, Slice of Life, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Len crams homework, running on nothing but hot coco.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Twin Logic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Cup of Procrastination

Len's eyes were getting heavy. The glare from the screen was starting to hurt.

"Must get this done...."

Finishing his 5th cup of hot coco that his sister prepared, Len was determined to complete this paper.

"I still have a few hours left..." he told himself.

"You should've finished it earlier." Rin scolded, setting down another cup.

"I have time." he told her.

Rin sighed. "You always say that."

As Len's hand reached for his 6th cup, he accidentally topples it over--spilling its contents all over a bunch of important papers.

"Like I said, Len. You should've--"

"....shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my favorite VOCALOID Len song "Hot Coco", only unlike the song, Len doesn't make the deadline xD


End file.
